Understand Me
by Snowflakes-GSR
Summary: G/S - Short fic - what is their past? Why did they never get together? ::complete::


**Author:** Lithium – Infected – Shamrock (LIS)  
  
**Spoilers:** None.  
  
**Paring:** G/S   
  
**Authors note:** Just a hint at Sara and Grissom's past, and why it never progressed. Just an idea on why our favourite uncouple are an "uncouple." Mainly dialogue. Only one chapter. 

  
  
*          *          *          *          *

  
  
"Sara?" his shadow was cast upon her, created by the contrast of the fluorescent lights in the hall, and the darkness in the break room.  
  
"Huh?" was her almost silent reply, as she turned her face away, afraid he might see her face.   
  
"Sara, shifts over." Came his soft reply, afraid she may have been sleeping.   
  
"Ok," was her reply, it sounded like a partial sob.   
  
He moved round to her, and she again, pulled her face away, so he couldn't see her.  
  
She didn't realise by doing this, her face was being illuminated.   
  
"Sara, honey, you've been crying," his shock provoked a response that stated the obvious.   
  
She took a sip from the coffee cup she held in her hand, picked up the newspaper, and gave it to him. 

He looked down to the tear stained page.   
  
"This isn't down to you!" He cried softly. She was referring to a serial killer; his calling card donned the front page.   
  
"I messed up Griss, I tried to follow to leads, both time sensitive." Her voice was harsh.   
  
"But you've learned something," he insisted.   
  
"I've learned something too late for Debra Britton," she said.   
  
"But it will prevent another Debra Britton," he suggested cautiously.   
  
"So you do think this is my fault." She said defensively.   
  
"I don't – but I doubt I'll be able to convince you that it isn't." he said knowledgably.   
  
"I remember when you used to do that." She said, expression breaking into a grin.  
  
"What?" He said, cautiously returning her grin with a smile.  
  
"You always used to comfort me, when I was down, you did so long ago…. You had the exact same expression," her eyelids narrowed, as though she was clarifying the memory.  
  
"Sara, we never had anything." He said softly.   
  
"Only because you mutually agreed that for me." She said spitefully.   
  
"Sara, the only reason you feel – something – for me is because…."   
  
"……I had a student crush and parental issues. But I'm no longer you're student." She counted off without conviction.   
  
"No, you're my employee," he said sharply.   
  
"And why does that prevent things Griss? Saying these things, putting these barriers in place doesn't stop me feeling this way." She said defiantly.   
  
She saw his expression change; he was thinking. "Don't claim you haven't noticed it. You say things Grissom…. things that give me hope……."   
  
"……..And I'm sorry for that." He said, apologetically.   
  
She stood up to clarify her point; to make him listen: "Don't claim you feel nothing for me Gil Grissom," she said, tones of anger becoming apparent.   
  
"I don't know what I feel for you Sara." He said, soft and distantly.   
  
"You do Grissom. You told me so many years ago. You told me you loved me – but I was a student – then you went away. What changed Grissom? Is it harder to tell an employee than a student?"   
  
Her question brought about some truths that Grissom didn't want to remember. He still couldn't believe he said those three words. He still didn't believe he knew the meaning of them; or at least, he couldn't be sure of the meaning.   
  
But if love were anything that he'd felt in his lifetime; he'd felt it for Sara   
  
"There are rules," he exclaimed, exasperated, desperately trying to silence his thoughts.   
  
"Rules? Departmental rules? You break them all the time Grissom!" She exclaimed, clearly angry.   
  
"This is different." He said cryptically, clearly contemplating again.   
  
"So there is something between us?" she said in hope.   
  
He exhaled, and looked away from her. He hated these heated arguments.   
  
Then, clearly frustrated, she walked up to him, and he looked at her. Her expression softened. "Sara…" He began, but she cut him off.   
  
"Shhh." And with that, she touched his cheek, and both Grissom and Sara closed their eyes.   
  
Sara continued to rub his cheek, an exchange of heat and feelings. They both silently wished the moment wouldn't end.   
  
Then, they both opened their eyes in unison.  
  
"I don't want to understand, but I do," Sara said quietly.   
  
And he wrapped his arms around her body, and he held her, saddened that she too understood why this wouldn't work out.   
  
And she knew this would be the last time Gil Grissom may ever hold her.


End file.
